


"But I've never told you that before."

by Texeoghea



Series: Prompt Fics, May-June 2019 [3]
Category: Hitman (Comics), The Demon (DCU Comics)
Genre: Chocolates, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mind Reading, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Tommy only used his mind-reading for good. That included snooping to find out Jason's favorite candy.





	"But I've never told you that before."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgenderAnarky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderAnarky/gifts).



> Fill for the prompt "But I've never told you that before", the last of the three prompts from Shade! Enjoy!!!

“Hey, I got you something,” Tommy said nervously. Jason looked up from his book, eyes alight with excitement. “Oh?” He asked, sliding his bookmark between the pages and closing the book with a soft _snap._ “What is it?” Tommy held out a small box of chocolates. Jason blinked and accepted it, glancing up before opening it. Inside were little chocolate turtles, green and blue icing over their shells to create small but intricate designs. Jason gasped happily. “Those are your favorites, right? I saw some in a store, and thought you might like them…” Tommy trailed off as Jason leapt off the couch and smothered his words in a kiss. “I’ve never told you that before,” He said, “But I don’t doubt you read my mind and found out. Thank you, thank you, thank you,” He bounced on his feet a bit and kissed Tommy again. The man was starting to feel a little drunk off the demonologist’s energy. “It’s no big deal,” He said softly, wavering a tiny bit. Jason picked up the box and plucked a teal turtle out of its wrapping. “Open your mouth,” He commanded. “Wha-” Tommy began, but Jason wedged the chocolate into his open mouth before he could finish. He blinked, chewed, swallowed. “It’s good.”

“They’re my favorite for a reason,” Jason smiled, putting one into his own mouth and then pulling Tommy in for another kiss.

Definitely Tommy’s best idea ever. And he didn’t even have to snoop for more than a minute to think of it.


End file.
